frères de sang
by ylg
Summary: Le Grand Défi :: Le jour où Steve a eu besoin d'une transfusion urgente sur le moment c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Entre lui et Michel depuis ça restera toujours à la vie à la mort désormais. ::de gen à légèrement slashy::


**Titre :** Frères de sang  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Michel Vaillant, _Le Grand Défi_  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Michel Vaillant & Steve Warson, mention de la famille Vaillant et de Jean-Pierre/Agnès  
 **Genre :** drame  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thèmes :** « à la va-vite » + contrainte accessoire « union » pour 31 jours (14 juin '15)  
 **Prompt :** Journée Mondiale des Donneurs de Sang  
 **Notes :** la BD datant de 1959, les données d'époque concernant les transfusions sont obsolètes (et incomplètes !)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du tome 1  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1300+

oOo

Les accidents ne sont hélas pas rares en course automobile. Parfois les pilotes malheureux son tués sur le coup, parfois ils sont juste blessés et quand une blessure mal soignée met brutalement fin à leur carrière certains se demandent quel sort était vraiment le pire.  
Les organisateurs des courses, pour tenter de se prémunir des conséquences les plus tragiques, ne pouvant forcer les pilotes à conduire avec prudence – et perdre la compétition, on ne verra jamais ça ! - mettent l'accent sur les secours. Aucune course ne sera plus disputée s'il n'y a pas une ambulance sur le bord de la piste, en espérant tout de même qu'elle n'ait jamais besoin d'y foncer.

Ça fait à peine une petite dizaine d'années qu'on a découvert le facteur Rhésus mais déjà les autorités compétentes l'ont intégré aux tests à faire passer à leurs poulains. Les groupes sanguins A/B/O et depuis peu, +/- de chacuns sont testés avant la compétition, avant même la vérification de leur état de santé général. Pas question de jouer avec la sécurité des pilotes ! En cas d'accident, ça pourrait compromettre beaucoup de choses pour le futur des courses. D'où, des tas de visites médicales où maintenant les pilotes comparent leurs lettres et leurs chiffres en plaisantant, comme si c'était un score qui aurait une influence sur leur futur classement.  
Celui de Steve Warson, Michel Vaillant l'a ainsi appris par hasard, et retenu par l'intérêt porté à son adversaire qu'il tient en estime. Il voulait s'en faire un ami depuis le début… ils y auront mis du temps. Bien sûr, ils sont restés rivaux et chacun voulait toujours remporter la dernière course et le Grand Défi, ils n'allaient pas se faire des politesses et laisser l'autre gagner.  
Mais… le laisser perdre la course, oui perdre la vie quand le malheur frappe, jamais !

La fracture ouverte de la cuisse a épargné l'artère fémorale, sans quoi, même un garrot et une transfusion ne suffiraient pas à compenser l'hémorragie, mais Warson saigne tout de même abondamment et ne survivra pas jusqu'à l'hôpital si rien n'est fait. Dans l'urgence de la situation, Michel n'a pas besoin de réfléchir. Steve est blessé, gravement, et a besoin de sang : il offre le sien.  
(S'il n'y avait eu entre eux cette similarité, cette compatibilité pouvant lui sauver la vie, s'il avait fallu s'en remettre à la chance et au bon vouloir d'un étranger, Michel aurait pu prendre le temps de se demander pourquoi les ambulances n'ont pas de bouteilles de sang en réserve : c'est que ça pose un problème de conservation seuls les hôpitaux ont les installations permettant de se constituer des banques. Sur le terrain, il faut compter sur le hasard et la probabilité de pouvoir en tirer à la source d'un passant sur pied, en espérant n'avoir pas de problème de compatibilité.)

Par chance, Michel et Steve partagent une même identité selon le système A/B/O bien connu et le système Rhésus encore balbutiant. Le médecin sait que ça ne suffit pas toujours, que parfois, malgré cette compatibilité, les transfusions échouent, selon d'autres facteurs qu'on ne sait pas encore expliquer, mais ils n'ont plus le temps pour la prudence excessive. La chance est là et il faut la saisir.  
D'autant que, à ce qu'on observé ses pairs sans pouvoir encore l'expliquer, s'ils n'ont encore jamais encore reçu de transfusion ni l'un ni l'autre, les risques que la première provoque une réaction drastique sont minimes. Il compte donc que ça ne devrait pas poser problème idem pour la contagion : ils sont tous les deux en bonne santé – du moins à part cette blessure fortuite pour Warson. Les pilotes sont des athlètes à la santé de fer ils ne pourraient pas courir sinon. Le temps presse terriblement pour les premiers soins, mais ainsi pris en charge à temps, il devrait se remettre facilement.  
C'est à peine s'il vérifie, rapidement, en mélangeant quelques gouttes, que donneur et receveur sont bien compatibles. Il prend l'affirmation de Vaillant de bonne foi quasiment pour argent comptant. Il compte les secondes précieuses qu'il accepte de consacrer à cette confirmation.

Steve inconscient ne se rend pas compte que Michel a dû lâcher sa main pour donner son bras au médecin. Saura-t-il, lui dira-t-on, qui exactement lui sauvé la vie en partageant son sang ? Michel ne s'en soucie pas : il fait ce qu'il faut, sans arrière pensée. Ferait-il ça pour n'importe quel autre pilote malchanceux ? peut-être pas. Il le fait sans hésiter pour un ami, il le ferait pour ceux qu'il connaît le mieux. Encore que ? il ne sait pas. Les accidents restent heureusement suffisamment rares pour qu'on puisse définir un « en temps normal », mais alors on se remet aux secouristes, aux policiers dont c'est le travail, aux bénévoles dont c'est la vocation.  
Il n'y a peut-être que pour Steve, comme il est ainsi mis en face d'une réalité brutale, ou pour Jean-Pierre, comme il l'a heureusement seulement craint pendant quelques minutes d'incertitude difficile lors des récentes Vingt-Quatre Heures du Mans, que la réponse est aussi évidente.  
C'est un geste de bonne grâce, sans aucune attente de reconnaissance. Que Steve survive et se rétablisse, c'est tout ce que Michel demande.

Quelques heures plus tôt, juste avant ce dernier départ, pour la première fois, après toutes ces semaines de compétition, de rivalité acharnée, de découverte de la vraie valeur de l'autre, ils se sont serré la main, amicalement, ont laissé leurs yeux et leurs sourires parler pour eux, sceller enfin une véritable amitié.  
Sur le bord de la piste, voici quelques minutes, Steve a de nouveau tendu la main vers Michel. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il l'a prise et serrée, autant pour se rassurer lui-même que pour réconforter Steve. Un pâle sourire, loin de l'éclat du départ, suffit à tout dire. Tout passe là. Michel ne pense même pas à l'aiguille, au tube qui le relie à Steve, seulement à sa main dans la sienne.  
C'est seulement quand le médecin le débranche, le remercie et l'autorise à se relever, en voyant le point de ponction qu'on lui demande de comprimer la dernière goutte qui y perle, que lui vient l'idée du serment ancien accompagné d'un tel échange, des frères de sang. Est-ce que ça compte si lui seul en a conscience, si Steve n'était pas conscient pour accepter ce don ? Encore une fois, Michel ne s'en soucie pas. Il n'a pas attendu que Steve sorte de sa carapace et accepte de la recevoir et de la lui retourner, pour lui offrir son amitié, son affection.

À l'hôpital où on l'emmène ensuite Steve sera soigné, stabilisé l'opération pour réduire la fracture du fémur nécessitera une nouvelle transfusion, réalisée avec beaucoup plus de précautions cette fois, selon un protocole de routine bien établi. Mais si les médecins accordent beaucoup plus d'attention à une bouteille anonymisée sortie d'une banque de donneurs qualifiés qu'à une mesure d'urgence sur la scène même d'un accident, le patient qui reçoit verrait lui plus de valeur dans un camarade qui s'étend volontairement sur une civière à vos côtés pour partager votre sort pendant quelques minutes, et prête un peu de sa vie pour soutenir la vôtre.

À Steve sorti d'affaire et convalescent, Michel s'offre comme ami, comme frère, et amène sa famille entière avec lui. Parmi le clan Vaillant ils savent tous depuis longtemps l'obsession qui était celle de Michel envers Steve au cours de ce Grand Défi, son assiduité à s'en faire remarquer et estimer. C'est une donnée largement établie à laquelle aucun d'entre eux n'aurait plus l'idée de s'opposer. Et maintenant que les efforts et la patience de Michel sont couronnés de succès, qu'il a enfin gagné l'amitié de Steve tant espérée, ils ne la discutent pas. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant ce Grand Défi, des liens profonds se sont noués, et de la même manière que Jean-Pierre amène Agnès dans leur grande famille, Steve est adopté comme beau-fils et beau-frère.


End file.
